Personal computers often have an integral role in capturing and printing digital images. As a first example, digital video (DV) from a DV camcorder is sent directly to an IEEE 1394 (Firewire) interface of a personal computer. Video editing software on the personal computer is used to view and edit frames of the video. The video editing software also allows selected frames to be extracted. The extracted frames are sent to a printer driver, which also runs on the computer. The printer driver converts the selected images to a format for printing, and sends the formatted images to a printer.
As a second example, a video signal from a television is sent to a television tuner card of a personal computer. The television tuner card converts the television signal to digital video. Video editing software on the computer is used to edit the digital video and extract frames from the digital video, and a printer driver can be used to format the extracted frames for printing.
As a third example, a digital camera is equipped with memory for storing captured digital images. After the memory has been filled, the digital images are transferred to a personal computer. Photo editing software is used to touch up, proof and select the digital images, and a printer driver is used to format the selected images and send the formatted images to a printer.
In each of these three examples, the personal computer plays an integral role in printing out the digital images. However, it does not always play an integral role. For instance, the HP Photosmart P1100 printer includes a memory reader that can accommodate removable memory. In a digital camera having removable memory, the memory can be removed from the camera and plugged into the memory reader. The HP Photosmart P1100 printer can then select and print out digital images stored in the removable memory. Thus the Photosmart P1100 can print out photos directly from the memory, without the assistance of a personal computer.
Eliminating the personal computer-as-middleman makes it easier to print out digital images. It also reduces cost and increases portability.
It would be desirable to print out frames of video clips without the assistance of a personal computer.